


I'm Thinking Out Loud (That Maybe We Found Love Right Where We Are)

by aponderingcharming



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Olicity Fluff, Pre-Relationship, olicity - Freeform, pre-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aponderingcharming/pseuds/aponderingcharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Season 3. Shameless Olicity fluff. "I let you buy me a bed." The story of when Felicity convinced Oliver to let her buy him a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Thinking Out Loud (That Maybe We Found Love Right Where We Are)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I think us Oliciters need a little fluff right now and this idea popped into my head. Hope you like what you read! :)

After the sixth time it happened, Felicity finally decided that it was time to take action.

She’d been checking updates on her phone, lost in her own little world, when she suddenly collided with something solid and heavy, and spectacularly toppled onto the ground before she could even let the letters of his name slip off her tongue.

The fact that it had happened five times before that somehow didn’t draw extra caution from her; she figured the many discussion-turned-arguments would have made at least some kind of impact on him. All he had to do was _not_ sleep in front of her computers. Literally any other part of the foundry would be safe for both of them. But no, there he was _again_ sprawled out on the floor – which, by the way, did not look comfortable – a few feet away from her precious monitors.

Oliver, to his credit, immediately sprang to action and jolted to his feet, towering over her like some sleepy bodyguard, arms out in front of him as if ready for a fight. He was shirtless – _of course_ – and his sweatpants were slung low on his hips in possibly the most distracting way…which didn’t particularly help the situation. So, so distracting.

Using his half-slumber confusion to her advantage, Felicity quickly fixed her dress so that she was decent and adjusted her glasses that had become awkwardly askew on her nose.

“Felicity?” he eventually asked, finally awake enough to form words. His eyebrows knitted together in that adorable puppy dog way and she couldn’t help but smile at how bemused he looked. A small huff of laughter escaped him then. “I’ve been called a lot of things but adorable has never been one of them,” he remarked coyly, offering her his hand in aid.

The blonde groaned at her inability to keep her thoughts to herself and gratefully accepted his hand, failing to ignore the spike of fire his touch shot up her arm. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way,” she rushed to clarify, hands thrusting out in habit more so than anything else but then recoiling instantly when she registered just how close they were to his naked torso, “because, you know, you’re a vigilante who’s feared by hardened criminals and you have that whole broody, intimidating aura going on and I just-”

“Felicity,” he cut in, her name sounding so smooth and natural coming from him, smiling a little wider than usual.

“Right, sorry.” She licked her lips self-consciously. His eyes seemed to darken slightly…or did she imagine that? Shaking her head to rid herself of _those_ kind of thoughts, she posed, “Anyway, what are you doing still sleeping here?”

“I live here.”

She levelled him with a look. “I know that, Oliver. I meant why are you sleeping _here_ , in this vicinity?” Her hand swung around her and then punted toward the floor. “I thought we agreed that you sleeping here was a danger to both my health and yours.”

“Actually I think that was all you,” he countered. “And I moved. I’m more in the middle of the room now.”

“You need to be not on the floor at all. You need to be sleeping in a bed.”

Oliver rolled his left shoulder, stretching it just a little. “I spent a lot of time sleeping on the ground, Felicity. I don’t need a bed. I’m perfectly fine with what I have right now.”

“I get that, I do, but you’re back living in civilisation and civilized people generally sleep on a mattress with pillows and blankets and possibly several stuffed animals-” her eyes widened to the point of impossibility, her mouth stuck open in a state of shock, “-and by that I’m in no way implying that I still sleep with stuffed animals. Nope, not at all. Just, you know, some people might. I heard it’s common, really.”

The man gazed at her with the softest blues she had ever seen, the usual stormy swirls replaced with a sweet serenity. It took her a few seconds to pry her depths away from his.

He looked so carefree, so normal, that it was so easy to forget the deep burdens that he carried around on his broad shoulders. But the progress he had made over the past few months, the difference in his demeanour, was noticeable and a part of Felicity wondered if it was possible to be even more in love with Oliver Queen. She loved every facet of that man, and she knew there would never come a point where her heart would ever feel any different. It was terrifying and thrilling all at once. “The point is, this is the sixth time I’ve tripped over you, Oliver. _Sixth!_ I’m surprised I haven’t caused permanent damage to my knees yet!”

“Well maybe you should start paying more attention,” he teased, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Maybe _you_ should start paying more attention. I mean, you’re practically a ninja and I’m not exactly the stealthiest person.” Her fingers pointed to her heels. “You should instinctively hear me before I even come into the room.”

“I’m not a ninja.”

The woman sighed. “Just let me buy you a bed, Oliver.”

“No.”

“Why not? If this is about you not having enough money to buy one then that’s just ridiculous. I’m your friend, and friends buy their friends beds when they need one.”

Oliver tensed his jaw. “Felicity.”

“Oliver,” she mimicked.

“I…”

Her hand was on his bicep before she even knew what was happening. The fact that his muscles relaxed beneath her fingertips wasn’t lost on her. “Please just let me do this for you, Oliver.”

The internal war waging within him dragged on a few beats longer but eventually he exhaled deeply, signalling his surrender. “Thank you,” he whispered, his hand crossing over to cover hers.

“You’re welcome,” she beamed. “We’ll go shopping when I finish my shift so be ready.”

“Wait, I have to go shopping with you?”

“You really didn’t think you were getting out of it, did you?” She patted his arm and then moved away to her desk, the smile plastered to her face.

He smirked in response, the action reaching his eyes, making them glint. “Fine. I’ll be ready.”

“Good.”

The concept was so laughable to her; so ridiculous. She and Oliver Queen were to go bed shopping together.  Who would have ever thought that would happen? That they’d be doing something so… _normal_ together?  Without even meaning to, she couldn’t help but wonder if this could be taken as a sign for what was to come for them in the future.

With a shake of the head, she jostled those thoughts to the back of her mind and focused on their latest mission.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
